The invention relates to rotary lawn mowers, and more particularly to mulching decks for rotary lawn mowers.
The popularity of mulching mowers has increased dramatically in recent years as new environmental laws have made it illegal, or at least extremely inconvenient, to bag lawn mower clippings. The need therefore exists for a mulching deck that mulches grass into extremely fine clippings for speedy decomposition.